<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Am I on your Mind? by 2018014</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769454">Am I on your Mind?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2018014/pseuds/2018014'>2018014</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psych (TV 2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Head Boys &amp; Head Girls, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Ravenclaw, Real Psychic Shawn Spencer, head boy carlton lassiter, head girl juliet o'hara, prefect karen vick, ravenclaw everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2018014/pseuds/2018014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn Spencer is probably the youngest Legilimens in the Wizarding World- not that he publicizes that information. He does, however, use it to get himself in and out of all kinds of trouble with his best friend Gus, and other fellow Ravenclaws.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Burton "Gus" Guster &amp; Shawn Spencer, Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Am I on your Mind?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“SPENCER! Get in here!”</p><p>        Shawn heard Carlton Lassiter’s voice yell for him from the Ravenclaw common room. Immediately, a list of Shawn’s past actions ran through his head as he wonders what he’s getting in trouble for this time. He likes to have a good time at Hogwarts, something that’s hard to achieve when he’s surrounded by mostly studious and serious Ravenclaws, but somehow, much to Lassie’s dismay, he manages. His most recent misdemeanor was going out past curfew last night, and while no one appears to have seen him, Lassiter has an uncanny ability of appearing whenever Shawn doesn’t want him to be there. Or maybe it’s the other way around. Either way, he sees the Head Boy too much. He’d much rather see the Head Girl, Juliet: one of the only people around here who seems to keep up with Shawn’s joking side, which, much to Lassiter’s annoyance, is pretty much the only side he shows.</p><p><br/>
        Perfect Head Boy seems insistent on catching Shawn red-handed and finally wiping his constant smile off his face, but he never manages to get enough proof on him. One of the reasons Shawn keeps masterfully slipping through Lassie’s fingers is Prefect Karen Vick. The “Chief”, as Shawn and Gus call her, seems to have a soft spot for Shawn and lets him get away with most small stuff, as long as he’s keeping his grades up. While he hardly ever does his homework, he gets the highest scores in his class on all his tests, so he manages to sneak under her radar. Chief Vick's leniency towards Shawn might have to do with the fact that Shawn’s dad used to be the Prefect’s Occlumency professor. While Henry Spencer may be a constant thorn in Shawn’s side, others somehow seem to like him. At least he’s been teaching Shawn the very useful trick of being a Legilimens since he was young. It lets him know everything he needs to know—arguably more than he needs to know—and basically lets Shawn do and get away with whatever he wants. While he was taught to only use it when he needs to, he may bend the rules and use it occasionally to freak people out. Mostly, he just uses it to tell when someone’s lying. Vick’s not gonna let him off the hook for everything just because of who his dad is though. He knows she probably suspects his legilimency, but she can’t prove it. </p><p><br/>
        Luckily, Lassie can’t do much on his own in the form of punishments, as much as he might want to, so Shawn’s not too worried right now. Getting out of bed and throwing on a white polo over his blue jeans (jeans are one of the privileges Vick lets him have), he starts to make his way out of his bedroom. He waves at Gus when he passes his desk, but his best friend doesn’t respond, his nose stuck in a textbook. Walking down the stairs to the common room, he finds Lassie standing near the royal blue couch, hands on his hips.</p><p><br/>
        “What’s up, Lassie?” Shawn asks, raising his eyebrows innocently. Or at least trying to look innocent. He sees movement from behind Lassie and cranes his neck to look around the lanky Head Boy. </p><p><br/>
        “Hey, Jules.” He says, smirking, much more interested now. She tucks loose pieces of her blonde hair behind her ears and smiles back, looking so very formal in her deep blue sweater and gray skirt. However, Shawn knew there was more to the girl than she let on. He just had to break down her walls sometimes. </p><p><br/>
        “Spencer, why did I find your stupid apple jacks t-shirt in the Prefect’s bathroom?” He motioned to a shirt crumpled on the table. Shawn put on his best surprised face and faked a gasp.</p><p><br/>
        “There’s my shirt! I’ve been looking for this for forever.” He walked to the table and held the shirt up, examining it. “Lassie?” He drops the shirt and looks over at the Head Boy. “Did you steal my shirt? I told you you’re welcome to borrow it anytime! As a matter of fact, I was hoping to borrow the pink deep v-neck sweater and cowboy boots that you keep in the back of your closet.”</p><p><br/>
        Shawn watches Jules out of the corner of his eye, as the Head Boy’s jaw tenses. These days, he can’t seem to keep his eyes away from her.</p><p><br/>
        “How do you know what’s in the back of my closet?” Lassiter asks.</p><p><br/>
        “Well, Lassie, Gus spilled some pumpkin juice on his robes, and my arms are too muscular for him to borrow mine.” Shawn says. Jules was looking at Shawn, trying to hide her smile behind the clip board she was holding.</p><p><br/>
        “Enough,” Lassie says, pointing his finger at Shawn. “I don’t know how you keep getting into the Prefect’s bathroom, but it stops now.” He holds his hand out towards Juliet, and she gives him the clipboard she’s been holding. “I don’t have time to deal with you right now, Spencer. Frank Conway has been stealing from the potions closet. Let’s go, O’hara.” They start to walk away, Juliet’s eyes fixed on Shawn as she leaves.</p><p><br/>
        “Frank Conway? Please, you got the wrong guy.” Shawn interjects. Lassie stops in his tracks. </p><p><br/>
        “What makes you say that? We have an eye witness saying they saw him leave the closet.”</p><p><br/>
        “An eye witness? What are you, a cop?” Shawn walks over to the mini fridge that he snuck into the common room and grabs a soda. Lassiter gets rid of the mini fridge every week, but somehow it always comes back. “Did you see Frank at breakfast today? He was loud, laughing, making jokes. Why would someone who had just stolen from the school draw attention to himself?” Shawn shakes his head. “No, it was probably Sally Reynolds. She wouldn't look me in the eyes when we were talking about our Potions homework today. Was she your ‘eye witness’?” </p><p><br/>
        Lassie tilts his head in a doubtful manner, paired with a mocking smile, but Shawn gets a whisper from his mind that he’s right, and she was the one who tipped them off about Frank.</p><p><br/>
        “Are you telling me you can read guilt from a conversation?” He asks incredulously. </p><p><br/>
        “Can’t you?” Shawn responds. He’s read enough minds to see the signs of guilt by now. Plus, Sarah’s guilty thoughts were so loud that it easily confirmed his suspicions. Lassie’s smile drops, turning quickly into a scowl. </p><p><br/>
        “One of these days, Spencer, I’m gonna bust you for all your little tricks, and your smart aleck comments won’t help you then. We’ll go stick you with the Gryffindor boneheads where you really belong, or worse we’ll expel you.”</p><p><br/>
        “What about Gus? You know how sensitive he gets. The little guy would miss me. And I think you would too, Lassie.” And hopefully Juliet would as well.</p><p><br/>
        “No, I really wouldn’t.” Lassie spits.</p><p><br/>
        “His eyes are saying yes.” Shawn mock whispers to Juliet with a wink. Lassie rolls his eyes and starts walking away.</p><p><br/>
        “O’Hara!” He yells to the head girl. She walks after him, a subtle blush on her cheeks from Shawn’s wink.</p><p><br/>
        “Bye, Jules.” He calls after her. The Ravenclaw common room door slams behind them, and Shawn smiles. It’s too easy to mess with Lassiter sometimes. He hears Gus’s footsteps on the stairs behind him. </p><p><br/>
        “Shawn! Keep it down out here, I’m trying to study for my History of Magic test tomorrow.” Gus huffs as he reaches the bottom of the stairs, wearing a gray raven claw sweatshirt and blue plaid pajama pants. He heads to the library section of their common room, and with a quick glance into his mind, Shawn knows the book he’s looking for, and unfortunately, he knows how thick it is.</p><p><br/>
        “You don’t need to study, my friend. What you need is the sweet, sweet taste of a pineapple soda in your mouth. There are several in the fridge. They are surprisingly delicious.” Shawn flops down on the couch and reclines dramatically, frosty drink in hand.</p><p><br/>
        “That does sound good.” Gus admits. “How do you keep getting this fridge in here anyways?” He asks as he walks over to the mysterious object itself and opens it.</p><p><br/>
        “Magic.” Shawn responds, wiggling his fingers. Gus scoffs as he grabs a soda.</p><p><br/>
        “Ha ha.” He deadpans, cracking open the drink. “Seriously, how?”</p><p><br/>
        “Oh please, Lassie keeps all his confiscated contraband in the same place he thinks is secret.” It probably would be secret if Shawn couldn’t read his mind. He takes a sip of his soda. “I got your comic book back by the way. It’s on your dresser.”</p><p><br/>
        Gus sits down next to Shawn. “Thanks. It’s the latest issue. I was supposed to talk about it with Juliet last night, but I couldn’t find her.” Shawn clears his throat and adjusts in his seat on the couch.</p><p><br/>
        “Well, you know how busy she is as Head Girl. It probably slipped her mind. That, or she was busy trying to get Lassie to stop crying about scoring lower than me on the latest Charms test.” Gus shoots him a look, and Shawn takes another sip from his soda. </p><p><br/>
        “Listen, Shawn,” Gus continues. “I know you’re joking, but we’ve really got to do something about Lassiter. Being Head Boy has really gotten to his head. I thought that at least Juliet becoming Head Girl would help calm him down. Prefect Vic is the only one keeping him in line at this point.” Shawn shakes his head.</p><p><br/>
        “Gus, don’t be a squishy banana. Lassiter is not gonna be a problem for us.” Shawn takes one last sip from his soda and tosses it into the garbage can. Putting his hands behind his head, he smiles easily. “I’ve got him right where I want him.”</p><p><br/>
        Gus sighs and shakes his head. “Whatever you say, Shawn. Just don’t get me involved. You always attract trouble.” Shawn fakes a betrayed gasp.</p><p><br/>
         “Gus! That is simply not true! I only bring you good things. You know without me, you never would have taken Regina Langley on a date in Hogsmeade. I told her you quit the Quidditch team to practice with a real team that could keep up with you!” Gus looked at him sharply.</p><p><br/>
          “I can’t play Quidditch, Shawn. That’s why I was kicked off the team.”</p><p><br/>
          “Yeah, but Regina didn’t have to know that.” Gus scoffed at Shawn.</p><p><br/>
          “Well, she found out real quick.” Gus says, putting his unfinished soda down on the coffee table. Shawn sits up and turns to Gus.</p><p><br/>
          “But now you’re in, Gus! With the ladies! They know you’re available, and better yet, they think you’re an athlete.” Shawn shakes his finger at Gus. “That’s how you get their attention.”</p><p><br/>
          “Is that how you plan on getting Juliet’s attention?”</p><p><br/>
           Shawn almost chokes on his spit, but plays it off into a casual laugh. He hates keeping secrets from Gus, but what he hates even more is talking about his feelings.</p><p><br/>
           “What do you mean?” He shakes his head in fake disbelief. “I’m not planning anything with Juliet.”</p><p><br/>
           “Oh, so you're planning on winging it? Not a good tactic, Shawn. That’s a quality girl. If you want to get with her, you're going to have to put in some quality work.” Shawn scoffs.</p><p><br/>
           “I’m not interested in Jules that way, Gus.” Shoot, is he sweating? He’s so glad he’s the Legilimens and not Gus, otherwise he’d be in serious trouble. Shawn’s pretty sure his thoughts are screaming Juliet right now. “We’re friends.”</p><p><br/>
           Gus is the one to scoff this time.</p><p><br/>
           “So all that flirting you do with her? All those looks you give her? Those are things friends do?” Gus shakes his head. “I may not be able to read your thoughts, Shawn, but I have eyes. I can see how you act around her.”</p><p><br/>
           “Oh please, Gus, I just like to tease her.” Shawn shoots Gus a look. “Are you jealous? Have I not been flirting with you enough?” Gus stands up, sick of Shawn’s jokes. “I’ll be better.” Shawn continues. “For us. I’m willing to make this work.”</p><p><br/>
           “Whatever, Shawn.” Gus picks up his soda can and walks to the trash can to throw it away. “I’m gonna go finish studying, and you should too. I know you haven’t finished our Astronomy homework. I’m not letting you copy mine this time either.”</p><p><br/>
           “Not all of us like to ‘chart the night sky’ like you do, Gus.” Shawn stands up, too, picking his Apple Jack’s t-shirt up from the coffee table. “By the way, the book you’re looking for is already in your room. It’s under your bed.” Gus gives Shawn an annoyed look, ready to head back upstairs. “Also,” Shawn gives Gus a serious look. “Do you happen to know what time it is?” </p><p><br/>
           Gus pushes back the sleeve of his sweatshirt to check his watch.</p><p><br/>
           “5 minutes past 11:00.” </p><p><br/>
           “Ooh! I’m late.” Shawn starts making his way upstairs, with Gus hot on his heels.</p><p><br/>
           “Late? Late for what? It’s past curfew, Shawn! You’re not supposed to be going out of the Ravenclaw dorm! And, you haven’t finished your astronomy homework!” They push the door open to their shared bedroom, and walk inside. Shawn throws his crumpled t-shirt on his bed and grabs a pair of blue swim trunks instead.</p><p><br/>
           “Actually, Gus, I already finished the assignment. It’s there on my desk.” While Shawn’s rummaging around for his shoes, Gus walks over and grabs the parchment from his desk.</p><p><br/>
           “‘There are over 400 stars in our galaxy. Maybe more. No one knows for sure. Many have said that it is even larger than the Indian Ocean. That is why it is called Infinitum Staroctopusium.’ Shawn, this is nonsense!” Gus throws down the papers. </p><p><br/>
           “I haven’t had a chance to get it peer-reviewed yet, Gus, but if you want, I’d be honored if you could fact check it for me.” Finding his shoes, his tugs them on and goes to the mirror to fix his hair.</p><p><br/>
           “Nice try, Shawn.” Gus flops down on his bed. “I already said I’m not doing your homework for you.” </p><p><br/>
           “Does my hair really only do this one thing?” Shawn responds, distracted by his reflection.</p><p><br/>
           “Shawn!”</p><p><br/>
           “Gus, if you don’t know enough to correct my homework that’s all you had to say. There’s no need to be embarrassed. Not all Ravenclaws can be the same level of intelligence.” Shawn has been in Gus’s head enough times since childhood to know how to get his best friend to do what he wants. Gus sits up and points his finger at Shawn.</p><p><br/>
           “You’re on, Shawn. I’m gonna correct your homework and still get a better grade than you.” Gus stands up from the bed to sit at his best friend's desk. He grabs Shawn’s half-assed assignment and starts making corrections right away.</p><p><br/>
           “Whatever you say, buddy. I’ll be back later.” Finally finished with his appearance, Shawn grabs a towel and heads for the door. Gus looks up from the astronomy paper.</p><p><br/>
           “Wait, where are you going?” Gus asks. Shawn’s never been as good at lying to Gus as he is to other people, but he can’t tell his best friend the whole truth right now.</p><p><br/>
           “I’ve got a date.” Knowing that’s all he can say, Shawn opens the door and takes a step towards the stairs.</p><p><br/>
           “A date? With who?” Gus calls after him. Shawn ducks his head back in to fix Gus with his famous smirk.</p><p><br/>
          “Trouble.”</p><p><br/>
          Shawn makes it out of the Ravenclaw dormitory without any effort, and walks down the school hallways. He passes empty classroom after empty classroom, thinking to himself, which is something he hardly ever does on purpose these days. </p><p><br/>
          Over the years he’s spent at Hogwarts, this place has really started to become this home. The fact that his dad isn’t testing his Legilimency skills every 5 minutes definitely takes a lot of the pressure off of Shawn to become just like him. With the friends he’s made, and yes, he’s even considering Lassiter his friend, every day has been a dream. And it keeps getting better.</p><p><br/>
          Speaking of which, Shawn looks around the empty hallway before knocking on the door to the Prefect’s bathroom. Despite what Lassiter thinks, Shawn can’t achieve everything by himself. Sometimes, he has help.</p><p><br/>
         The door to the bathroom opens, and Shawn quickly ducks inside, immediately pulling Juliet into his arms. The door shuts closed behind them, and the only light in the room comes from the huge illuminated bathtub.</p><p><br/>
         “Hi, Jules.” He mumbles into her hair. He can feel her smile on his neck, and can smell her coconut shampoo. When Gus asked why he bought a coconut candle and why he only lights it on some late nights, he didn’t have an answer.</p><p><br/>
         “Hi, Shawn.” She whispers back. Suddenly, she’s pushing him away and pointing her finger in his face. “If you ever leave your shirt here again, we’re not doing this anymore. I’m not losing my position of Head Girl because of you, ok?” He pulls her back to him.</p><p><br/>
         “I know, I know, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.” Shawn promises. If he’s honest with himself, he left his shirt there on purpose. He knew Juliet would blush when asked about it, and he loves teasing her a little bit. He can’t exactly tell her that, but there are lots of things he can’t tell Juliet right now, so he adds this to the list, right behind his legilimency and how he’s falling in love with her way too soon.</p><p><br/>
         She pulls away again, and tugs him toward the bath. He might have some things he needs to think about, but he’ll do what he does best and worry about it later. Right now, he’s all hers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>